


Didn't Know You Had It In You

by Max_Riemelts_Me



Series: Kala's Sexual Awakening [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kala is not a shrinking flower, Light Bondage, Pegging, Wolfgang is up for anything kala wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Riemelts_Me/pseuds/Max_Riemelts_Me
Summary: "Have you ever wanted something so bad that you planned for it so meticulously that you left nothing to chance? Well, that’s what she did."This is part of Kala's sexual exploration. She makes a request to which Wolfgang enthusiastically agrees.





	Didn't Know You Had It In You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not your usual Kalagang fic. There's sex but not how you would expect it with these two.
> 
> Please read the tags carefully and proceed with caution.
> 
> If you're still uncertain about whether or not the content is right for you, you are kindly requested to read the end notes for SPOILERS.
> 
> For those of you who know they can handle this: enjoy!
> 
> This has not been beta-read. Please, forgive the mistakes you will find.

They say the best time to ask a man for anything is right after sex. Good sex. With his breathing laboured, his heart beating fast, his limbs lax, and his brain in a blissful haze, he’d give you anything. She tested that on Wolfgang and it worked like a charm. Ok, maybe not exactly like a charm, but it worked nonetheless. His initial surprise made her worry but she shouldn’t have. She wasn’t trying to be deceptive, or make Wolfgang do something he wouldn’t normally do, but have you ever wanted something so bad that you planned for it so meticulously that you left nothing to chance? Well, that’s what she did.

 

Cluster or not, Wolfgang was never shy about his body or his sexuality. He’d had sex with men and women, and was as adventurous as only he could be where that matter was concerned. The thing is, though, he was never at the receiving end of things; until the cluster that is. Their connection changed them all and opened their eyes to things they didn’t know how they had lived without for so long. 

 

Wolfgang’s first time was with Capheus. It was what Wolfgang fondly refers to as one of their cluster fucks. Kala still shakes her head at his choice of words while he insists he says it with love. His second time was with Lito. She still recalls the cluster’s  giddy laughter over his surprise at a spank he didn’t see coming. So yes, Wolfgang would have agreed to what she asked even if he were in the middle of a shootout.

 

She was browsing the shelves in a sex shop when a question mark popped in her head. Wolfgang, curious as ever. She pushed him away and out. She wanted to surprise him, but that whole cluster mentality thing usually got in her way of being successful. Not this time. She giggled as she remembered his complete silence upon hearing her request followed by a confused “Huh?”

 

“Yeah, that reverberated loud and clear around us all. It was hilarious.” Kala turned to see Nomi leaning against a shelf with her arms crossed and a lopsided smile that spoke volumes. “I have to admit, I didn’t know you had it in you, Kala.”

 

Kala shook her head at Nomi, “What can I say? I’m full of surprises. Even Wolfgang didn't know,” she said with a shrug. 

 

Nomi snorted as she picked up what Kala had in her hand, “That’s an interesting colour,” at Kala’s laugh she continued, “So… Wolfie.” she concluded with a wink.

 

Kala took the merchandise, and placing it back on the shelf she said, “Just exploring my options, and there are lots and lots of options,” she sighed.

 

Nomi took mercy on her and took her away from the shelf she was standing at, leading her towards another that Kala hadn’t noticed before. “Allow me to weigh in on the options. I am an expert after all.”

 

“By all means,” Kala said with a gesture suggesting that Nomi continues.

 

Half an hour later they were at their last stop when Lito decided to be helpful, “Always use water-based ones. The other kind is just filthy,” he said, referring to the lube with a wise nod of his head, when the girls turned to look at him. 

 

Nomi and Kala exchanged a look, then laughed saying “I know!” at the same time. The hurt look their resident drama queen gave them made both women laugh harder, soon to be joined by him.

 

“I’m just trying to be helpful,” he said and wiggled his eyebrows, “This is going to be so interesting.”

 

“Oh no, it’s not. He’s mine and mine alone tonight, Lito,” Kala said shaking her head and waving a finger at him, “Let it be known to everyone they are to keep to themselves tonight. No matter what they feel or hear.” Lito and Nomi’s puppy dog eyes did nothing to make her change her mind. She did make sure, though, to tell Lito she needed to talk to him later that day. His answering wink and “Sure baby” told her that she was in for a very lewd conversation, and she was right. She knew what she wanted to do, but she had never done it before, hence why she needed Lito’s expert opinion

 

She returned to the apartment she shared with Wolfgang and proudly went through her purchases. She hopped in the shower, bubbling with excitement over what was to come. She had given Wolfgang specific orders to stay out of the apartment till 7 that night. She still had time to prepare. As she styled her hair she went through her conversation with Wolfgang in her head.

 

*****

“You want to do what?” he finally said after the initial surprise wore off.

 

“I want to be inside you,” she said as she kissed his shoulder and played with the hair on his chest. “I think it’s called pegging.” She added helpfully.

 

“Pegging? Ok.” he shook his head and chuckled. “You really want to do that? With a strap-on?” he asked, lifting her chin to meet her eyes and found them sparkling with mischief.

 

“Among other things,” she answered, smiling innocently.

 

He grinned, “What other things?”

 

“Well, I may want to use a blindfold and one of my scarves,” she provided with a lick to his lips and a giggle at how wide his eyes were.

 

“On a scale from one to ten, how badly do you wanna fuck me?” his wording caught her by surprise as it always did. It was his turn to laugh at her expression. “It is what it is, liebling. No need to be shy about it.”

 

His smirk made her slap his shoulder, “I’m most definitely not shy about it. You have to admit that you do have a weird way with words.”

 

He shrugged, “Maybe,” he said, then his face lost all traces of mirth and continued, “Anything you want, I want too.” His serious expression vanished as soon as it had appeared, replaced by a lopsided grin, “In fact,” he started as he took her hand and guided it to his cock, “I’m even looking forward to it.” he finished just as her palm felt him hardening at the thought.

 

*****

She stared at her reflection in the mirror and approved of what she saw. Her curls were bouncy, her makeup was just right, and her black lingerie fit perfectly, well, whatever fabric it had fit perfectly because there really wasn’t much of it. She sighed as she remembered one last thing she needed to do before telling Wolfgang she was ready; she needed to clip her fingernails. It broke her heart a little as she did because not only was she quite fond of them, also Wolfgang liked how they felt on him, but she had no regrets. They both wanted this and she was hell-bent on doing it right.

 

Soon after she was done, she told him to return home. She waited for him on the bed and as soon as he came in she could feel herself worrying. She was starting to doubt herself. 

 

“Hey!” he greeted her as he remained by the bedroom door, his eyes slowly taking her in. She was as beautiful as ever. He could tell she was nervous and that’s why he stayed back. Despite her request being a bold one, he knew she had never done it before, knew she was concerned she’d get it wrong, so he just stood there and waited for her to take over, do things at her own pace. Wolfgang is an extremely self-aware man so he wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself he was nervous. He was no stranger to anal sex but having a woman do it to him? Now that was a first.

 

Kala broke the silence by telling him to shower and come out naked. He raised an eyebrow at the order but did as he was told. When he was done, he found her standing by their mahogany four-poster bed, the burgundy duvet pulled neatly to the foot of the bed as its silver embroidery glinted subtly in the dim light. The dark grey sheets looked fresh and for a second he contemplated how messed they would soon be. The bedside table had what they would need. They were stacked carefully in what he assumed to be the order in which they would be used. 

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

Kala’s exclamation pulled his attention back to her. He wasn’t fooled though. Her criticism couldn’t mask her nerves. He could feel them echoing with his own. He moved towards her as he took her in again, and when he reached her he couldn’t help but touch the swell of her breasts. He smirked as he fingered the fabric of her lingerie, “And what is this exactly?”

 

“Pieces of fabric that are good for absolutely nothing but to frustrate you as you try to take it off of me,” was her rushed and slightly breathless answer.

 

That made him meet her eyes and bite back the joke he was about to tell. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, his eyes holding hers, unblinking.

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” she tried to lighten up the moment but failed.

 

Wolfgang didn’t answer. He simply bent down and kissed her while wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She circled his neck with her arms, pulling him close, hungrily seeking out his tongue which he eagerly offered. He started to take off her dress. She helped, of course, and he was vaguely reminded of Ikea furniture and how frustrating it was to put together or pull apart.

 

Once naked she guided him back towards the bed. He climbed in and stretched out in the center with a hand stretched out for hers. She took his hand and straddled him.

 

“I cleaned myself up for you by the way,” he said as he squeezed her thighs. Kala was puzzled at first because he had just showered so she knew he had cleaned up, but then it dawned on her, or maybe he just gave her a mental hint, he had used an enema. Her questioning look soon turned into a wide-eyed stare. “Too much information?” he asked with a smirk and chuckled at her “Yup.”

 

She shook her head to get rid of the odd mental image. She bent down to kiss his still smiling lips. He didn’t stay smiling for long as she bit his lower lip and sucked on his tongue as if it were his cock. She ran her hands over his chest and scratched at his nipples. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down, puzzled at why it felt different and noticed her clipped fingernails. He looked up at her and she gave him a small smile that seemed to be all the explanation he needed. Returning the smile, he kissed her hand then leant up to capture her lip between his teeth. 

 

They kissed until they were both out of breath as Wolfgang’s hands raced over her body trying to touch her everywhere at once. He knew he was going to be tied up and would be forbidden from touching her. When they parted, Kala pushed him back on the bed and grabbed the blindfold. She asked him a silent question. He answered by taking the blindfold from her and securing it himself then lying back on the bed surrendering himself to her. 

 

Kala’s breath caught in her chest at the sight of him. His hair mussed up, blindfolded, lips wet and bruised yet smiling and he couldn’t look more beautiful. “You must keep your hands to yourself. You can’t touch me.” she ordered as she took his hands off her waist and aligned them with his head, “Do you understand?” 

 

“Yes.” he replied, wetting his lips.

 

“If you touch me, I will tie your hands to the bed.”

 

He nodded and waited but what she asked him next made him frown. “What’s your safe word?” she whispered.

 

“I don’t need one, Kala,” he whispered back, “I trust you.”

 

“Trust is not the issue here. Choose a safe word or we stop. This is non-negotiable, Wolfgang.”

 

Her tone left no room for argument so he conceded, “India.”

 

She smiled and hoped he would feel it, which he did because he smiled back. “I love you,” she whispered before softly kissing his lips, not waiting for an answer. Her lips then moved to his eyes, kissing each through the fabric covering them, then his nose, his temples, his cheeks, and his lips. She bit his jaw, sucked on his earlobe and licked his neck. She gave the same attention to his shoulders, chest and torso. She dipped her tongue in his belly button but ignored the hard-on standing in attention waiting for its turn. She scooted down the bed, licking and sucking at his thighs massaging his calves and revelling in the excitement that the moans escaping him were giving her. She ordered him to turn over and he complied without saying a word, but she could feel his anxiety. He didn’t know what to expect which made a thrill run through him in expectation, as well as an anxiety that made him shiver.

 

Kala could feel all of it and her emotions mirrored his. She didn’t want to hurt him. She wanted him to enjoy this as much as she expected herself to. She did her best to remember Lito’s advice. He had told her to just breathe and give herself over to her need to please Wolfgang, to show him her love through actions instead of words, to take in his arousal as if it were her own. Most importantly, he told her not to doubt herself or Wolfgang.

 

She took a deep breath as she caressed his back. His back had always fascinated her. It was a work of art to her; from the strong shoulders, to the line of his spine, to the dimples above the curvy slope of his ass. She tried her best to show him with hands, lips and tongue just how much she loved it. 

 

Wolfgang was panting, and when she noticed that he was rubbing his hard-on against the bed she spanked him. “Stop that!” she said, watching the red print of her fingers on his white flesh. Everything she was doing to him turned her on and their connection made her feel as he were doing all of it to her as well. The feedback was maddening and, for a moment, she wasn’t sure how she would keep it together till the end, but she knew she had to push through. 

 

“Kala! Tie me up!” his request came as a surprise and he could sense her hesitation so he explained, “If you don’t tie me up, I won’t be able to stop myself,” from what? They both knew, and she would let him because she was already as desperate for more as he was. She nodded although he couldn’t see her and wound the scarf into the curlicue at the head of the bed. She then tied his hands leaving the knots loose so he could free himself if he chose to. Wolfgang, however, took that option away when he ordered her to tighten them. She did as he asked then scooted down the bed again. 

 

The sight of him so vulnerable and open just for her made her heart flip over in her chest. She knew how much he loved her, but that moment of complete and utter trust and faith in her made it seem like she never really had a clue until that instant. 

 

She took yet another deep breath then guided him gently to his knees. He shuffled a bit until he found his balance and wrapped his fingers around the curlicue for support. He could hear her uncapping the lube, could hear its slick sound as she warmed it up between her fingers. He felt her kiss the bottom of his back before her finger started circling his hole then gently push against the resisting muscle. He took a deep breath then exhaled slowly making himself relax. It seemed to help as Kala’s finger slipped in to the first knuckle. She waited for a second then slowly rotated it right then left as she pushed in. Soon enough she was in all the way.

 

It was a slow and careful process. She gently moved her finger in and out of him while marvelling at the way it made him feel. She could barely keep her hand from shaking. Neither of them said anything. She watched as sweat ran down Wolfgang’s back and bent to lick it more than once. When he finger was no longer met with resistance she added a little more lube and eased another finger in. Wolfgang’s sharp intake of breath made her pause. His grunt and his breathless “Keep going” made her continue. She could feel rather than see his erection soften. She became more determined to not only make sure she doesn’t hurt him, but to also find his prostate and make it pleasurable. 

 

Lito’s words be damned she doubted her ability to find it. When both fingers were gliding in and out easily she tried to get the angle right. She failed. She felt like crying, but she suddenly felt her fingers move to a certain angle of their own accord. When Wolfgang moaned, she nearly jumped. She took a moment, however, to send Lito a silent “Thank you” for guiding her hand. Despite her nerves, and Wolfgang’s, she finally had three fingers in moving freely. As she set a slow pace, Wolfgang’s moans grew louder and louder and she knew she didn’t have much time before they both fell apart.

 

She freed one of his hands and told him not to come until she told him it was okay to do so. He got the hint and circled the base of his cock firmly to effectively stop it from happening. He felt Kala get off the bed, he could hear the straps as she got ready, could hear a scraping against the wooden floor and realised she was moving the full length mirror to the side of the bed. When the bed dipped again, he braced himself but was surprised when Kala took off his blindfold. He blinked a couple of times as she kissed him. 

 

“Is it okay that I moved this here?” she asked suddenly shy as she nodded towards the mirror behind her.

 

“Yes,” he answered, breathlessly, with a broad swipe of his tongue over her lips.

 

She smiled and bit his lower lip with a giggle. The spell of the first tension was broken. She was no longer worried or nervous. She was no longer afraid she would fail. She had successfully opened him up. He was hard again and enjoying himself. He was no longer nervous about the novelty of it all, no longer worried about how upset Kala would be if she had failed to please him. Kala in turn felt free and she could feel it echo in him as well. They were finally letting themselves enjoy the moment, not just physically, but emotionally, as a couple who are playing around and experimenting with one another. Kala soon realised the blindfold was a mistake. She needed to see his eyes. She needed to see in them the passion and want that mirrored hers, and he needed to see them in hers.

 

This time when she moved behind him she wasn’t nervous. She was excited. She wanted to see what she could do with what was strapped around her waist. She looked in the mirror and saw him smiling at her reflection, his hand no longer trying to stop an inevitable orgasm, and is back on the bed now that the urgency had eased off a bit.

 

She liberally coated the new extension strapped to her with lube then slowly but confidently slipped in. For a second she wished to know how it would have felt if she had had an actual cock, but she soon brushed the thought away. She could always know the feeling through Wolfgang at another time because there would be another time when their roles were reversed. Wolfgang had never asked her to before. He probably thought she would say no or say yes just to please him. She would have to correct that later, but not at this moment.

 

Her rhythm was slow at first to make sure Wolfgang had a chance to adjust to the feeling, the wider stretch, the slightly uneven thrusts, but she gained more confidence when he pushed back to take in more. They soon established a pace that worked for them both and moved in unison while their eyes moved to the mirror more often than not.

 

This time when she hit that sweet spot she wasn’t startled, but rather proud of herself for finding it again. Wolfgang’s heated “fuck” made her giggle. As she watched herself move in and out of him she couldn’t resist the temptation to squeeze his cheeks in her hand, hard. She was rewarded with a deep groan and watched in fascination as Wolfgang threw his head back with his eyes closed in enjoyment. 

 

He reached for his cock but before he could stroke it twice, Kala was batting his hand away, “No! Like this. Just like this.”

 

Wolfgang grunted then met her eyes in the mirror, “Someone’s confident. You sure you can do it?” he teased and was answered by a thrust that hit his prostate hard. She then proceeded to stroke his perineum while keeping a steady rhythm. That had Wolfgang’s arms giving way, his head hitting the pillow underneath. He knew he wasn’t going to last long if she kept that up. Before he could say anything, Kala had slipped out of him, undid the strap-on and threw it to the side not caring where it landed. She then undid his still tied hand and slipped under him aligning him with herself then pulling him in. 

 

She nearly screamed when he was fully inside of her. She was dripping wet and her insides had been aching to feel him for what felt like forever. Their thrusts were frenzied, needy and hungry. They chased their orgasms as if their lives depended on it. They didn’t last long. A few more strokes and they were riding the high of each other’s orgasms with muffled moans and calling each other’s names. Wolfgang collapsed on top of her but she didn’t mind. She needed to feel him on top of her to ground her, to bring her back.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll move in a second,” he apologised, with his breathing laboured, his heart beating fast, his limbs lax, and his brain in a blissful haze.

 

“That’s alright. I like this,” she said stroking his hair. They stayed that way for a minute, trying to breathe properly, before Kala said, “You know,” she swallowed then continued, “I saw this post on tumblr…”

 

“Tumblr?” he asked quizzically, his brain still in a fog.

 

Kala sighed at the interruption and his cluelessness, “A social media thing. Nevermind what it is, what matters is the post. You see, the post said that the human body is like a musical instrument. If played right it could bring the best out of that body. Of course, they’re talking about sex here,” she stroked the back of his neck as she continued, “They proved it by showing this video of a guy who came just by being touched in all the right places. His dick was barely touched.” 

 

Wolfgang groaned as he pulled himself up to rest on his elbows. He looked into her eyes and shook his head saying, “Here we go again,” he groaned another time and flung himself to the side, “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

 

Kala laughed as she rested her head on his chest, “Of course not. If I kill you, who else would I try all the things I wanna try with?”

 

“Just so you know, I will never wear a French maid costume no matter what you say or do.”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

“Fuck.”

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Kala asks Wolfgang if she can peg him and he agrees. If you don't know what pegging is, this fic is not for you. Sorry, darlings.


End file.
